Magiluminescence
) |tier = 5 |perk = Provides light while worn. Raises Sanity over time. Increases speed by 20%. |ingredient1 = Thulecite |multiplier1 = 2 |ingredient2 = Nightmare Fuel |multiplier2 = 3 |ingredient3 = Yellow Gem |multiplier3 = 1 |description = Pull power from the heavens.}} Magiluminescence is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 2 Thulecite, 3 Nightmare Fuel and 1 Yellow Gem, and at least a broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It can also drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Magiluminescences cannot be prototyped, and can only be crafted near another Ancient Pseudoscience Station. While equipped in the chest slot, it will provide a small amount of light around the player (similar to that of a Torch), preventing attacks from Charlie and grant a 20% bonus to movement speed. It will also provide the Character with a passive +2 per minute. The Magiluminescence will slowly lose durability while equipped, and it will last for 8 minutes (1 Day). That said, it can be refueled with Nightmare Fuel, which will increase its durability by 37.5% (3 minutes) per every 1 Nightmare Fuel. Since Yellow Gems are not renewable, only a limited number of Magiluminescences can be crafted. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, players have a 0.01% chance of finding Yellow Gems inside Tumbleweeds. In the Shipwrecked ''DLC, Yellow Gems can also be found in X Marks the Spot Chests, while the Magiluminescence has a chance to come out of the Slot Machine. These make Magiluminescences renewable in both DLCs. Tips * The speed bonus stacks with the Walking Cane or The Lazy Explorer, for a total increase of 45% movement speed (88.5% on Roads). This can be further stacked with overloaded WX-78's or mighty Wolfgang's speed boosts. ** In ''Shipwrecked, the bonus will also work while on Boats and will stack with the Sleek Hat's, Sails' and Wilbur's speed boosts. ** In Don't Starve Together, the speed multiplier is product of all multiplier of equipped items and roads and characters. * Unlike Lanterns, Miner Hats etc., Magiluminescences are destroyed when durability reaches 0% so extra care is needed to prevent their loss. * If players plan on keeping a Magiluminescence equipped at all times for the speed boost, it will cost them roughly 2.7 Nightmare Fuel per day. That means a stack of 40 for seasons that last 15 days, and 54 for those that last 20. That said, it is not advised to keep it equipped while not moving big distances, like when crafting multiple items or harvesting from Farms, since the advantage in movement speed is negligible for too much cost. Trivia * When placed on the ground, the Magiluminescence used to glow and not lose any durability. As of the A Moderately Friendly Update, they will no longer glow when dropped on the ground. * Magiluminescence shares the same in-game model with the Nightmare Amulet but its gem is yellow instead of purple. * This is the only light-emitting item that can be equipped in the chest slot. * Before the Release the Quacken update for Shipwrecked, Magiluminescence could not be refueled with Nightmare Fuel. This change was applied to the other game versions too. * Wickerbottom states the amulet glows at "mid 530 nanometer wavelength." Though a wavelength of ~535 nm is a green light, not yellow, mid 530 means that the brightness peaks at around 530, and other wavelengths of light, mostly red, are also mixed in, resulting in yellow. Gallery Magiluminescence Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Willow.png|Willow wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wes.png|Wes wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Webber.png|Webber wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Walani.png|Walani wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Warly.png|Warly wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Winona.png|Winona wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Magiluminescence. Magiluminescence In-Game.png|A Magiluminescence dropped on the ground. Category:Amulets Category:Ancient Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Light Sources Category:Magic Category:Non-Renewable Category:Sanity Boost Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Speed Boost